The Young Dragon
by Ben Jammin 006
Summary: Rand is very anxious to go on this trip with Tam. But, no one will be expecting the turn of events to lead him to his destiny at such a young age.


**_It stormed for hours on the slopes of Dragonmount, the blizzard finally dies down to just a faint trickle of snow._**

_Tigraine Mantear lay in the snow clutching a bundle of cloth to her chest and crying. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. But, she was alone, wounded, and fatigued. Child birth had taken all her remaining energy, and all she had left to do was wait for death. Galad, she had abandoned him because of an Aes Sedai's prophecy, and know here other son would die. Even if she died he had to survive, that was all that mattered to her now. She heard the sound of footsteps working their way through the snow. An Aiel, or a Wetlander she thought panicking? No, it couldn't be an Aiel she would not have heard them if that was the case, her heart sunk. Even if they killed her, perhaps her son would be saved. She looked up and saw an average sized man with his sword drawn poised to strike her down. She waited for the sword to descend, seconds turned it to minutes. Finally she looked into his eyes, he had a mortified look upon his face. He drove his sword down into the snow and fell to his knees. He removed the pack off of his back and started to pull things out._

_"How bad are your wounds?" The man questioned her. He waited for a moment but she did not respond. "Women speak to me, stay awake. I can treat you quicker if you co-operate."_

_"Please" she said quietly. "Save him."_

_"Him?" The man said surprised and stood up and looked around, his sword back in his hand in a flash._

_"No, here." hands around her bundled baby. "My son, in the cloth." Tigraine uttered barely audible._

_He went wide eyed and was beside her again. He gently opened up the cloth to reveal the face of a sleeping child. He began to search her body for wounds, discovering a vertical slash down her right side which wasn't very deep. Her leg had an arrow wound that look half healed but recently broke back open. He took out bandages from of his bag and set to work to stop the bleeding. _

_"Thank you, my name is Tigraine." she said softly with much warmth. She realized the name she gave and panicked. Well it wont matter now, it will all be over soon. Tigraine passed out moments later._

* * *

><p><em>Tam finished patching up her wounds, he wasn't sure if Tigraine would pull through. That name sounded for familiar yet he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. He built a fire, and took out his bedroll. Lying her down on the bed and covering her up to stay warm. He went to sleep holding the child in his cloak to make sure he stayed warm.<em>

_He awoke hours later to the sound of crying, opening up the cloth he looked into the grey-blue eyes of the small child. Tam got some food and smashed it into mush to feed the baby. War rations are not exactly baby food, but it would have to do. He looked at the bed of the women and she was lying completely still. The rise and fall of her chest was gone. Tam mourned her death for the child's sake as he held him close to his chest._

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer afternoon, it was sunny and not a cloud in the sky. The fields in the distance were a vibrant green and the trees were of a darker shade. The sounds of nature were all around and Tam was getting to travel with his son. Today was going to be a good day, he just knew it.<p>

Tam had been thinking of that day more often than not these last couple days. That was seven years ago yet it felt like it just happened.

The Wagon moved at a steady pace down the rode. The peaks of roofs came into view over the hill top. Rand openly gaped at the city that lay in front of him, his attention completely shifted from the whittled toy horse Tam crafted for him a year ago. Tam chuckled at Rand's expression, while slowing Bella as they approached the gates. Baerlon was easily as large as all the villages in the Two Rivers put together. Tam gave a polite wave to the gate guards as he reined in closer.

"Hold on a moment." One of the guards called out. "You have the look of a farmer yet you carry a sword." He pointed at the heron-mark blade fastened to Tam's belt on the left side.

'Lucky the guards don't have any idea what the meaning of the heron is.' Tam thought comfortably. "The world has grown more dangerous in the past year. Wolves attacked my flock every chance they get. I wouldn't put it past them to try to take a child." Tam said making a gesture to Rand.

"Ay, you do have a point." The other guard said, with an accent Tam couldn't put his finger on. "But we don't want anyone causing trouble in town, especially with all the Whitecloaks. They take every chance they get to stir up their nonsense in town. I reckon you keep that sword out of view, don't want the attention of their sort on ya."

"I will keep that in mind." Tam said. "Thank you for the warning." Putting the wagon back into motion Tam began to wonder what Whitecloaks were doing in Baerlon. He would have to ask when he arrived at the inn. He could see Rand's expression grow as they entered the town square.

"Father there are so many people, there has to be hundreds!" Rand said enthusiastically. "Who are the odds ones dressed in white? They carry swords like you do, but they do not look like any farmers I have ever seen."

"You wont be seeing to many farmers here in the city." Tam said, his face starting to harden. "As for the ones in the white, those are Whiteclo..." Tam cut off. "Children of the Light, and they're soldiers." Tam said, eyeing Rand to see if he caught the error. 'Best if Rand doesn't know them by the name Whitecloak, don't want any trouble while we are here.' A little ways into the city he reined in the horses outside an inn called the Stag and Lion.

"Rand wait with the horses while I get some stables hands to unload these casks." Tam said.

"Okay. Can we explore the city tomorrow before we leave?" Rand asked expectantly.

"I figured you would say as much." Tam laughed softly. "First thing tomorrow we will, but we have to be on our way bright and early. Just don't go wandering off without me. You hear me boy?" Tam said waiting for a response.

"Yes, father." Rand replied gleefully. Rand watched Tam entered the ally way to the stables at a slow walk. He couldn't help but feel as if eyes where watching him intently which made him shiver outwardly.

"There is no reason to shiver on a evening such as this." a voice said to the side of Rand.

He turned and jumped slightly as he noticed a girl looking up at him leaning against the wagon. She had to be only be a couple years his senior. The oddity was that she had short hair and was wearing boys clothes. She giggled which made Rand blush in return. "It isn't polite to sneak up on people you know." Rand said.

"You are very interesting." The girl said not acknowledging his statement. "I see several things about you. When I only ever see maybe one or two about others."

Rand looked at the girl puzzled. Well even if she wasn't going to show manners he still would. "My name is Rand, Rand al'Thor. I am pleased to meet you..." Rand put up his hand open palmed to indicate her to supply her name when suddenly the world went dark, and his mouth was covered tightly.

* * *

><p>Min tried to scream when a man in white sprang from the other side of the wagon throwing a bag over Rand's head. She tried to get a sound out, but it was to late.<p>

* * *

><p>Tam returned to the wagon minutes later with two lazy stables boys.<p>

"Now where did that boy run off to?" Tam voiced aloud.

The boys only look at each other and shrugged. "Do you want us to carry in your load or not mister?" one of the boys asked.

"Oh yes, yes of course." Tam answered hesitantly. His eyes caught the small wooden horse laying on the wagon floor. His worry's over Rand's disappearance rose, it wasn't like Rand to leave that lying around anywhere.

* * *

><p>Min awoke hog tied lying on her side in the grass. She had cloth bag over her face, but could hear men talking.<p>

"...needed the one, not the two." a young man's voice spoke.

"Yes, yes I know. But, now we have two children to use to prove to the Lieutenant that this town has Darkfriends lurking within. Young are always forthcoming once you loosen their tongues." A much gruffer voice spat out.

Darkfriend, how could they believe she was a Darkfriend! They would really torture her, she was just a little kid! She struggled against her bonds but to no avail.

"Would you really have children put to the question?" The young man voiced in disbelief.

"Once you have been in the service of the light as long as I, you will understand that servants of the shadow deserve no mercy not even children. Being in contact with an _Aes Sedai_." The word was said with such loathing "Proves that even this girl lies within the shadow." The gruff man said scornfully.

'They know Moraine has been coming to see me.' Min thought dreadfully.

"But what of the.." the young man began.

"I will not hear anymore of it! Wait til the Lieutenant returns and he will decide what will be done." The gruff man said fervently.

Min waited for more to be said for minutes, but heard nothing except the cracklings of a fire. Someone groaned next to her, and then she remembered the boy from the wagon. "Rand, Rand can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Wahh, what happening? Why is there a bag on my head. Why am I tied up?" Rand said all in a rush.

"Calm down you wool-head, and be quiet or they will hear you, it's me Min." Min said in whisper again.

"Min? Who is Min?" Rand said in a slightly lower volume.

Min sighed she had forgotten she had not told the boy her name. "The girl from before, at the wagon, remember? We have been kidnapped." She said sadly.

"Kidnapped!" Rand said squealed in disbelief. "Who would want to kidnap me?"

"I don't think they were after you. You were just a witness.." Min said slowly.

"Are you two done chatting?" A new voice interrupted.

Min bit her tongue. This one had the sound of authority, their Lieutenant perhaps?

"Who are you! Please let me go!" Rand stammered out plea fully.

"Unfortunately I cannot do that." The same man replied. "Have them brought to my tent, handing children straight over to the questioners would be cruel."

Min felt herself hoisted onto someones shoulder.

Apparently so was Rand for he yelled. "Put me down, put me down! When my father finds out about this you will... will... be in big trouble!"

She heard Rand start to weep softly. She was set on a chair, and the cloth bag on her head was yanked off, and her bindings removed. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the well lit tent. A short man with brown-greyish hair and broad nose wearing a white tabard with a sunburst stood in front of them patiently. Rand sat next to her in a different chair. She looked into his grey-blue eyes and they both shared a look of fear.

"Please do not cry, I cannot stand it when children cry." The short man said, he had a grandfatherly way of speaking. It calmed Rand to the point of controlling his tears.

"Well what do you expect when you kidnap kids!" Min bellowed. 'This is very bad, if Whitecloaks captured her and know about Moraine she could be killed.' she thought.

"Kidnap? This is not kidnap, we were merely capturing suspected Darkfriends." He said this as if he was stating that water is wet. To him it was just a fact.

This was really bad, Whitecloaks need little to no reason to claim someone is a Darkfriend. "We are not Darkfriends!" Min shouted louder and angrily.

"Perhaps, but I will..." the man started.

"Let us go!" Min interrupted. "We have done nothing wrong, you can't just go around kidnapping people!"

"Little girl." The man said very firmly all the grandfather out of his voice. "I do not like to be interrupted, especially by brats like you." He stabbed her in the chest with his index finger. "Now then," His voice returning to normal "I have come by information that you have been meeting with a women regularly in Baerlon. A women who is an Aes Sedai, a Darkfriend by nature."

Rand looked utterly confused, as he should this doesn't have anything to do with him. "She is not a Darkfriend." Min said trying to steady her voice.

"Ah, so you do not deny these accusations. Good, good. Perhaps we can undo what influence the witch has done unto you." The short man said and sounding hopeful.

Rand finally spoke up. "Umm, mister I don't know what you are talking about, can you please just let me go? My father must be worried for not finding me with the wagon."

"Ah, so you have finally decided to speak. You my boy were captured by happen stance. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sadly I cannot let you leave until I have determined if your friend here lies with the shadow." The short man said, his eyes returning back to Min. "So now I ask you, why does this Aes Sedai visit you so excessively?" His eye growing more penetrating as he spoke.

Min opened her mouth to speak and shut it again. What could she say? If she told the truth, he either wouldn't believe her or would claim shadowspawn or something of its like. Finally she stammered out, "She, she... Took pity on me after my father died, I don't have many friends so she visits me." she finished very quickly. It wasn't a total lie, her father had died recently.

The short man sighed. "Child, lying will only get you closer to the questioners. So perhaps the truth is in order, yes?" He said calmly.

Rand looked pleadingly into her eyes and said, "Please, Min I just want to go home with my father."

"You wont believe me if I told you." Min said faintly.

"Try me." He replied.

"I see things." she paused for a moment to look at the man seeing his aura and how he would die drowning. "Images around people, kind of like an aura, some I understand and some I do not. But, what I see happens." Min finished quickly. She waited for the man to lash out in anger of her lying again.

The man stared at here intently eyes burrowing into her skull.

"It would do you no good at all to come up with such a falsity, leaving the option that it is true. Something of the One Power I wager. All dealings of the One Power are associated with the Dark One. Or the witch placed some kind of curse upon you." The short man said plainly.

"It isn't the One Power! Moraine Sedai told me as much!" Min said quickly.

"Moraine, so the witch has a name." Min felt ashamed for using her name. "If this be true, then tell me. What _aura_ do you see around me?" Min hesitated. "Well come now child." The man said firmly.

"I see... lightning, and blood flowing out of your mouth as you drown." Min said getting fainter with every word.

"Well since you have all but admitted to being a Darkfriend by supposedly using the One Power you will be sent to the questioners along with you friend for further interrogations." The short man said his voice steady as ever.

The man grabbed them both by that arm started to pull them toward the tent flap. Min bite down on the man's arm, hard enough she felt a little bit of his blood in her mouth. She almost vomited at the taste. He released his grasp on Rand to pry her off of him. Hearing the commotion inside the gruff looking guard walked in. Sword unsheathed in one hand and shield in the other.

Rand tried to bolt for the door but the man barred his way sword point inches from Rand's chest. Rand look as if he was going to feint when lightning hit the gruff man in the side, his shield taking the impact. He was knocked out and thrown across the tent as his shield exploded. The short man stopped struggling and collapsed onto her chair tipping it over. Her ears were ringing from the lightning. 'What had just happened?' she said thought.

"Min, what's going on?" Rand ask in a high pitch squeal.

He spun around to see Min backing away from the short man his chest red with blood. His eyes were wide and fearful, he was gasping for air as blood began to trickle then stream out of his mouth. He continued to gasp unrelentingly to no success, he was drowning... on his own blood.

"What did you do?" Rand asked shocked.

"Me? Nothing. The shield exploded and the metal pieces hit him." Min said astonished. Had she used the One Power? No, Moraine already told her she is unable to channel. She noticed a giant blur stride into the tent, sword in hand ready to strike at any moment. Its eyes darting everywhere and taking in the whole seen in a moments glance.

"Mr. Lan!" Min squeaked.

Without saying a word Lan grabbed both children with one arm and bolted from the tent.


End file.
